Widow's Woe
by Berri
Summary: Three Hogwarts Students get banned from school for a year....and now a trip to Widow's Woe brings problems to Draco Malfoy.


Disclaimer: Nope I don`t Own any of J.K. Rowlings characters, just mine =P Now enjoy my fan fic, which I`m not gunna finish....i think.

~Widow's Woe~

"Yo Crabbe! Goyle! Come on, we're gunna be lost...." said Draco Malfoy, really scared.

"Hey, who's idea was it to walk away from the group huh?" asked Goyle, glaring at Draco.

"Uh....it was me kid," said Crabbe.

"Oh....my bad D," said Goyle, blushing sheepishly.

"Heh....well this is the Widow's Woe huh?" asked Draco. They all looked around in the darkness hoping for some form of light. The sixth year kids of Hogwarts school were on a field trip to an old, haunted forest of Widow's Woe. It was located in muggles' territory, in southern England. Crabbe thought it would be funny if they walked away from the group. Now, they're lost in Widow's Woe. All three of them walked cautiously over the bushes and leaves, hearing them crumbling eerily underneath their shoes. "You two have to protect me from anything that comes our way, understand?" ordered Draco.

"Sure D," said Goyle.

"But I don't know any spells...." said Crabbe.

"Of course you don't. I should have known. You two would lose to a little kid in dueling!" said Draco, coldly. Crabbe and Goyle just walked on without a word. "Do we even know where we're going?!"

"No..." said Crabbe.

"Uh....." said Goyle.

Draco was a rich, spoiled, and evil boy. He loved making people miserable! His only good trait was his looks. He had blonde hair which he slicked back and his twinkling gray eyes, were sexy as night. At least that's what Berri Moon thought. All the girls in other houses hated this obnoxious boy.

Finally, they entered a clearing. "FINALLY! No more freaking woods!" said Draco rushing through the last bushes. Crabbe and Goyle ran after him. In the clearing were just rows and rows of fruits growing in the ground. "What is this? A garden or something?" asked Draco disgusted. They walked towards it.

"AHH! YUM!" said Goyle. He ran towards the garden and grabbed the fruits and stuffed it down his large mouth. Crabbe went to join him.

"Are you guys crazy? This could be poisonous......" But who cares, thought Draco. He went over to see what fruit it was. He saw rows of bright red strawberries. Even though the sun was setting, he could see the strawberries dazzling through the night. Draco saw a part through the trees that looked like a pathway. "HEY! Let's go see what that leads to! Maybe we can get out of here!" Draco said running towards it. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed some more strawberries and stuffed them into their pockets, and ran after Draco. There WAS a pathway, it was a dirt road leading up a hill. They walked up there for five minutes and then they saw a small mansion a mile away.

"WHOA!" Crabbe and Goyle, gasped.

"Mine's bigger," Draco said, sneered. Draco decided they should go in to find out what's in there.

~Inside Mansion~

"You know this sucks Nilli," said Pong, as he poked his fork into his banana rice, his dinner.

"I know, it's been only one month being banished.......I'm still not used to it," agreed Nilli, taking a bite into her vanilla cucumber, her dinner. They were both banished from Hogwarts school along with one more companion......

"NILLI!!! PONG!!!" screamed a girl running down the stairs of the mansion, into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Berri?" asked Nilli.

"I just saw three men walking towards the mansion!" said Berri.

"You think it's burglars?" asked Pong looking at Nilli.

"I don't think so...." said Nilli, unsurely.

"It's a shame we can't use magic no more!!!" Berri cried.

"It was fun being in Slytherin with you Berri....." said Nilli, winking.

Pong gave them a weird look and just said forget it, "Come on.....let's go meet up with them!"

"YEA! YEA! YEA" Berri jumped up and down.

"Ok, but we better watch out still....." Nilli warned. They all went to the front door. Nilli hid a long stick in her pocket and Pong had a knife. Berri walked out with.....nothing! They opened the door and to their surprise, were the three men!

Berri's eyes widened, "You're Draco Malfoy from school! Hi!!!" Berri jumped him and gave him a big hug. Crabbe and Goyle looked at her weirdly.

"What are YOU doing here, Malfoy?" Nilli asked after Pong pulled Berri off Draco.

"We got lost," said Crabbe.

"Shut up stupid, we're not lost. Aren't you going to invite us in?" asked Draco, snarling.

"Sure...." said Pong. Berri stared at Draco the way in, which made him stare back.

"Um, do I know you?" asked Draco.

"No! I don't think so.....I'm a fourth year!" said Berri.

"We're the three who got banished from Hogwarts until next year......." explained Nilli and she frowned, almost breaking the door knob as she closed it.

"Oh yea, I heard about that...." said Goyle.

"What houses were you in?" asked Draco.

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled Berri.

"Slytherin," said Nilli.

"Ravenclaw," said Pong.

Draco gave him a dirty look, "HEH....Ravenclaw...So what did you guys do?"

"Nothing.....nothing...." said Nilli mysteriously. No one was to find out why. Only them three and the headmaster knew.

"Anyways Draco! What ya doing here huh!!??" asked Berri.

"We're on a field trip....with the school, we walked away from the group...." said Draco, glaring at Crabbe.

"What?" asked Crabbe and dropped his strawberry he was eating on the floor. Then, Goyle remembering he had strawberries, offered Pong a squashy looking one.

"Eh....no thanks," Pong said.

Berri looked sad and went up to Crabbe, "You took that from granny's field didn't you?"

Crabbe exchanged glances with Draco and Goyle, "Uh....Yea....I guess so."

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU BASTARD! THAT WAS GRANNY'S! I TAKE CARE OF IT!" Berri started crying.

"Calm down Berri! Don't worry! There's plenty! Granny won't notice!" said Pong.

"Are you guys done with all this arguing.....cause I'm hungry," said Draco.

"Stop whining you baby," said Nilli.

"WHAT!?" asked Draco rounding on her.

Berri stopped crying and everyone turned to watch. "I have my wand you know! I could blast you into pieces!" said Draco.

"No Draco NO!" Berri said. "Come on......I'll give you some food! We'll have fun with bananas! Pong loves bananas!" She started to drag him into the kitchen when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Pong said. Even though he said he would get it, they all followed him. They curiously gathered around the door..............

"Professor McGonagall?!" everyone said. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle knew they were in trouble. She had her hands on her hips, her mouth in a line, and she looked at them through her beady eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING IN THIS MANSION?" she said sternly.

"We decided to walk awa........" started Goyle, but Draco stepped on his foot.

"No....actually, we got lost," Draco lied.

"Nonsense Malfoy! You deliberately got lost and thought it was fun! Lucky you found this mansion! Widow's Woe would of scared you all out your pants! I'm hoping to expel you three.........but that's up to Severus. Follow me......." Professor McGonagall said. They all left with her uncertainly.

"Draco......" Berri whispered.

"Hah, serves him right!" thought Nilli.

"I want a banana sandwich," thought Pong.

~Next Day @ Breakfast~

Pong was eating his famous banana pancakes as usual while Nilli ate vanilla pickles and Berri had strawberry covered peanuts. "I MISS DRACO!" Berri shouted and sprinkled some of her peanuts in Nilli's and Pong's food in anger.

"NO! The banana taste is gone! BERRI!!!" Pong yelled.

"MY PICKLE!!!!" Nilli screamed. They both ran after her while she threw peanuts in the air laughing, hysterically. *DING DONG* Berri stopped in her tracks and sped back down the stairs. She swung the door open as a breathless Nilli and Pong went after her.

"DRACO! DRACO! YOU'RE HERE!" yelled Berri, excitedly. Nilli and Pong came and saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle standing at the doorway; and in their hands were suitcases.

"Oh....no. Don't tell me...." Nilli slapped her face with her hands.

"YAY! YOU'RE MOVING IN! WHOOPEE! We're going to have so much fun together!"

"So, you got banished too?" asked Pong, unbelievingly.

"It's better than being expelled........Fuck that McGonagall..." Draco muttered. "Anyways, where will me and those two be sleeping huh?"

Nilli gave him a dirty look for being so rude but said, "We have five rooms in this mansion. Three are used by us already so there's two left. One of you will have to share....."

"OH! Let Crabbe and Goyle have the last two! You can share with me Draco!!! It'll be like a sleepy over!"

Draco refused to but no one would share with Crabbe OR Goyle. They decided to put their names in a jar. Whoever two got pick would get their own rooms. "I'll write the names down!!" Berri said. She got three pieces of paper and wrote 'Crabbe' 'Goyle' and 'Crabbe' again. She placed them inside the jar.

Pong shook it up and pulled a paper out. "It's Crabbe." Crabbe smiled. Please don't be another Crabbe, thought Berri or they would know she cheated.

Nilli shook up the last two and pulled one out. She looked at it for five seconds but said, "Goyle!" Goyle smiled too and Draco looked sulky.

"It's not fair!" Draco pouted.

Berri grabbed his arm and snuggled, "We'll have fun I promise!" Nilli, Pong, Crabbe, and Goyle all exchange looks. For the rest of the day Nilli just argued with Draco over the littlest things. For example, Draco had his foot on the living room table and Nilli yelled at him to respect it. They got into a huge fight about that....but luckily Draco got out with only a red arm....Pong taught Crabbe and Goyle to play PS2 since they didn't have that in the wizarding world. They were amazed all you had to do was press the X. Pong beat them though. They were 'Noobs.'(:-P *Inside Joke*) All day Berri mostly poked fun with Draco, by sneaking up from behind him and hugging his eyes out or randomly say stuff. Mostly arguments and fights went on. Pong almost body slammed Goyle for trying to eat the memory card. Nilli avoided Draco for the rest of the day after the 'table incident.' She kept Berri civilized and since they were the only girls, Nilli and Berri hung around in the dungeons playing pool.

Around ten o'clock, they all sat down for dinner. Nilli, Pong, and Berri prepared the food. Nilli was a really good cook and made some Mac and Cheese (^.~) for everybody. Pong made some lemonade. And Berri had the dishes to pass out. She was suddenly calmed down now and not making a ruckus. She sat down staring at Draco, intently, as if she were shy. When Draco looked at her, and she blushed.....with hungry looking eyes. "UM, excuse me, I have to use the bathroom..."

When she left, Draco asked, "What's the matter with her? She's usually screaming my name?"

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy...." Nilli said, sticking out her tongue. Draco smirked.

"Well, it's ten o'clock now," Pong explained.

"Yea, So?" asked Draco.

"It goes like this....from when she wake up until ten, she's a hyper freak."

"And from ten on...?"

"Uh...we call it 'Quiet Time,' but since you're here.... It's horny mode for her!" 

"HORNY MODE!!??" Draco asked. Crabbe and Goyle looked like they were about to burst out laughing but were too scared of Draco to do it.

"Yea, didn't you see the hungry look in her eyes? It looked like he was about to DO you," Nilli said, laughing.

"Better watch out tonight.." said Pong, snickering. Berri came back and they ate their dinner silently, except where occasionally, Pong would exclaim how the bananas were good.

It was eleven forty five and Nilli said, "Well! I have to go practice playing the pickle. I haven't waxed it with vanilla in days! It's growing moss......good night everybody!"

"I'm going to finish playing my video games..." Pong said, and yawned. Crabbe and Goyle followed him and he thought.....Oh no.....Am I their new Draco now?

"Uh....what do we do now?" asked Draco, hesitantly.

Berri looked up, "I'm kind of sleepy, aren't you?"

"Yea! VERY! Can you show me where our room is?"

She smiled wickedly, "Sure." They walked up the giant staircase and went through the green door. Inside was a humungous bed that could fit five people. It was covered in soft pillows that were lime green and layers and layers of jungle colored blankets.

"This room use to be Granny's. She loved green," Berri said, sadly.

"Um....just one bed?" Draco asked. "My father could afford me more than this......Who is this Granny lady anyway?"

"I think we both can fit..." Berri said, quietly.

"Ok.....whatever......you're kind of weird," said Draco. Hurt, Berri just walked over to the window sill, and stared at the full moon. Draco got into bed, and yawned sleepily. It was such a long day, he thought. His eyes drooped heavily. He saw Berri looking out the window. Five minutes later.....He heard Berri walking towards the bed. One minute later...his eyes drooped so low, he couldn't see a thing. The last thing he heard was....... "I'm gunna screw your brains out." Draco fell into a deep sleep.....

~Next Morning~

"Mmm..." Draco stretched out his arms. and opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He thought for a few seconds and remembered. He looked to the side where Berri slept. She wasn't there. He sat up and realized something...... "I'M NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES!" Draco started getting madder. AH! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? He thought. He pulled on some pants and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting down at the breakfast table.

Berri screamed, "Hey Draco! You're finally awake! You look so hot without your shirt you know!" Ew, get a shirt, thought Nilli.

"WHAT....DID.....YOU......DO?" Draco yelled, furiously.

"What are you talking about?" asked Pong.

"I WOKE UP NAKED!" screamed Draco.

"EW!!!" said Pong, Crabbe, and Goyle. Berri smiled, sheepishly.

"YOU RAPED ME!"

"No I didn't. I just undressed you ^_^," Berri said, cheerfully.

"YEA! THEN YOU RAPED ME!"

"Calm down silly dilly! I wasn't going to rape ya! I had other plans..... ^.~ But anyways......you told me too," Berri said with a smile.

Everyone's eyes widened. "You are disgusting!" Nilli said to Draco.

"WHAT!? I never told you to undress me!" Draco retorted.

"Oh, but I remember it really well.....First, you were mumbling something to yourself. Then you started to say TAKE IT OFF ME! And I asked what? You mean your clothes? And you said HURRY! TAKE IT OFF ME NOW! So I did '^_^"

"I remember now...." Draco said.

"WHAT?!" Nilli asked.

"No....it was a dream I had. I dreamt a cockroach was crawling up my leg and I was screaming."

"That explains it. So it wasn't her fault," said Pong.

"Well....if you want her to rape you....that could be arranged," laughed Nilli, evilly. Berri just smiled along wildly.

"We shouldn't be happy guys.....we're banished from Hogwarts!" said Pong.

"Come on! Let's go visit Granny!" said Berri.

"YEA! We haven't seen her in a long time!" said Nilli, excitedly.

"Who the hell is this Granny?" asked Draco.

"You've heard how this forest is called Widow's Woe right?" explained Nilli.

"Yea?"

"The 'Widow' is Granny. She built this mansion for us. Her husband died a long time ago....." said Pong.

"Let's Go! Let's Go!" Berri screamed.

"Let me put on some clothes first...." Draco said.

*Widow's Woe*

Pong led the line of the six people into Widow's Woe. Berri and Nilli were behind all of them, talking, secretively. "Pst! Berri!" Nilli whispered.

"Yes Nilli???!!!!" Berri screamed.

"Shhh!" Hushed Nilli.

"Sorry, Nil Nil," Berri lowered down.

"You know that jar thingy?"

"Um....yes?"

"The paper said Crabbe again. Did you do that?"

Berri was shocked, "How come you didn't say anything?"

"Well, I know how much you like Draco so I said Goyle."

"Wow! Thankies!" They reached the end of the dirt road and came upon the strawberry field.

"Look it's Granny's field! Maybe we should pick some?" suggested Nilli.

"Oh! I didn't water it yet! We have to do it right away!" exclaimed Berri.

"But where are you going to find water in a field you numbskulls!?" said Draco.

"Hey Nilli, why don't you show them your powers?" asked Pong.

"Oh! Right! I forgot all about it!" said Nilli, excitedly.

"Powers? What powers?" asked Draco.

"Ooh! Nilli! You have powers? Since when???" asked Berri.

"Der Berri! You've seen me use them!" said Nilli.

"I have?" asked Berri.

"Yea, remember when you forgot water, Nilli made it come out of her hands," said Pong.

"That was your power Nilli? Didn't know that...... Hmmm," said Berri. Nilli and Pong just shook their heads.

"Well, let's see it then," said Draco. They all gathered around one patch of strawberries. The sun was beating down on them in the open field.

"Ok? Ready hands?" Nilli squeezed her hands together and closed her eyes really tight thinking of water. Then, she suddenly shot open her eyes that it almost popped out, and her hands spread out as wide as duck's webbed feet! Nothing happened.

"Is that a magic trick or something? Cause I don't think it's working," said Draco.

Berri took Nilli's hand, "Whoa! That was hella cool!"

"Berri, that wasn't it," said Pong.

"Oh no!!! WHAT HAPPENED???" Nilli freaked out.

"Nothing, that's what," said Draco.

"There's no water coming out...."Pong said, also confused.

"It's okay Nilli! I can water it later! Maybe we can ask Granny why your powers aren't working!" Berri suggested.

"Alright...." Nilli said sadly.

"This way guys," said Pong and turned to the right. He walked towards the woods. They were all facing this tree, that looked like all the others except....

"See how this tree's swirls are different than all the others?" asked Pong.

"How's it different???" asked Berri.

"The swirls form the shape of a door!" Pong said. She should know this, thought Pong.

"Hey! I never noticed this tree here! I only saw the dirt road and just went up it right away," said Draco.

"That's what people tend to do, so it's in a really good hiding spot," said Nilli. Pong placed his hand flat on the swirls and twisted it as if turning a doorknob.

The trees rapidly moved to the left, even the roots came with it. Underneath, where the tree once had been, was a humungous black hole.

"Uh...." Draco said, astonished. Crabbe and Goyle looked almost afraid of it.

"Well, why don't you go first?" asked Nilli.

"Ok!" said Berri. She jumped inside the black hole and disappeared in a flash.

Nilli, then Pong went after her, each disappearing without a trace.

"You go first!" Draco told Crabbe and Goyle. They went down, reluctantly. He had no other choice now but to go down. He gulped and jumped too, closing his eyes. It was like going down a giant slide....of mud. Draco screamed as ten seconds later he fell. PLOP! onto a squishy surface. It was dark under wherever they were and little light came from the top of the hole. Draco could see five of their faces.

"Wasn't that fun Draco??!!" asked Berri picking him up.

"Ugh! It got me all dirty!" Draco whined.

"Oh stop being so high maintenance! Let's go!" scowled Nilli. Pong took out his flashlight and led the way. It was a dark tunnel; the walls made of dirt. With Pong the one with the light, every one in the back were tripping and stumbling on each other in the darkness. Finally, they reached a dead end, but you could turn left or right.

Part of Story:

Berri backed Draco against a wall, holding chains. "This will be fun, won't it?"

"Uh....." Draco answered, stepping back, but just ended up in a corner.

"It's exciting me...." Berri smiled. TEE HEE! She thought. Someone help...thought Draco.

The door opened and Berri and Draco looked over to see who it was. It was Pong.

"Berri! You have to behave yourself!" he said.

Berri dropped the chains onto the floor, "I'm sorry."

"Ok, now give them to me!" said Pong, sternly. She handed him her chains, sadly. Oh my god....what was she going to do to me? thought Draco.

"And?!!" Pong, said. Berri took out cords of rope from her pockets and handed them to him. EEK! thought Draco.

"AH HEM!" Pong said, once again.

"Okay....." Berri took out whips and gave them to Pong. Phew! Good thing he's here to get all these.....stuff, Draco thought.

"The rest!!! Berri!!" Pong said, tiredly.

Berri sighed and took out her handcuffs. This made Draco gasped in terror. Berri smiled and winked.

"Is that all?" asked Pong.

"Yup!" Berri answered.

Pong was about to leave with all his new "treasures" in his hand when......

"No! Don't leave me with her!" Draco screamed after Pong. Berri's eyes began to water and she just zoomed past them and out of the room.

Pong turned to Draco, "Can't you see how much she likes you? Even though she's kind of psychotic....a bit obsessive.....crazy even....horny most of the time....and ....." Where is he getting at? thought Draco. "Uh..." said Pong. "What I mean to say is that ......She has feelings too you know! Now....I'm going to give her back these uh...._toys_...and I can't WAIT to see what Nilli's going to do to you BWHAHAHA!" Pong left and left Draco scared, gulping his spit.


End file.
